


Hogwarts Time!

by BlackHeartXX



Series: Hogwarts Time! [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartXX/pseuds/BlackHeartXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this awesome tale of 'Hogwarts Time' many of our friends from Adventure time have now discovered their magical ability. Join Marceline as she tells you her most radical adventure yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the awesome person who owns Harry Potter or Adventure Time. For any who don't know who Penn is, it's the name origanaly used for Finn until they changed it. Hope you enjoy it ;)

Chapter 1

It all started with the train. The beautiful, scarlet train. I was standing on the platform shyly. I’d never been on the platform before, since I have no siblings. Me-Mow, my pure white kitten, was sitting grumpily in her cat carrier. I could see the tiny bite marks on the plastic door. She was trying to escape AGAIN. I was alone now. My dad had left me at the station entrance. He was not magical so he would not be able to pass through the wall. I think he’s classed as a squib. My uncle Earl is a wizard but uses his powers for dark magic. We don’t talk often. A boy with a white hat and blonde hair stood next to me. He had a blue top and a green backpack. On top of his suitcases was placed a rather small wire cage surrounding a sniffing mouse. It was black apart from the belly which was a snow white and the snout was a light brown, much like a penguin.  
“Hey, I’m Finn!” He greeted, waving. I smiled at him.  
“I’m Marceline.” I said a bit nervously.  
“There’s no need to be nervous, Marceline. I’ve been here before to drop off my older brothers Penn and Jake. Penn’s left but Jake’s in the last year. Have you been here before?” He asked quite cheerily. I shook my head timidly.  
“That’s okay. You can sit with me if you want.” Finn pointed out.  
“Thanks.” The dashing train sped up to the platform and we were directed onto the train.

********************************************************************

Once we’d all settled on board, the train it took off. I was sitting directly across from Finn in a carriage. His mouse was squeaking and fidgeting in his little cage.  
“Gunter, calm down!” He scoffed. Me-Mow was looking at Gunter in a very mischievous way.   
“I think Me-Mow wants to eat Gunter.” I chuckled.  
“Me-Mow. That’s a good ¬name.” He smiled. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment or two until a knock at the door interrupted it. A girl stuck her head round the door and asked if she could come in. She had curled teal hair cascading past her waist. Several earrings hung in her ears with simple designs like a red square, a yellow triangle and a blue circle.   
“Yeah sure, come in.” I said gesturing.   
“Thanks. Everywhere else is kinda stuck up.” She replied. “I’m Beth Morris, but everyone calls me Beemo.”  
“Nice to meet you Beemo.” Finn bubbled. “I’m Finn and that’s Marceline.” She brought in with her a cat with bright red eyes. It had a white head and neck until its body which was black with white socks.   
“He’s called Peppermint Butler ‘cause of his eyes and it looks like he’s wearing a suit.” Beemo stated. We chatted for a while and it seemed we all got a long well.  
“You know any spells yet?” I pondered.   
“No idea. I probably won’t remember most of them.” Finn laughed.  
“I don’t know any. Don’t often pay attention.” Beemo confessed. We suddenly stopped talking and looked out the window.  
“We’re almost there; we should change into our robes.” I commented.   
“Why are the robes black? Can’t it come in blue?” Beemo snapped.  
“Or red.” I added, not daring to tell them why. I hope no one will find out I’m the Vampire Queen. I don’t think I can tell anyone my secret identity. I’m like Batman. Did I really just think that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
